


(I don't even know what to call it)

by joddie_is_a_pizza



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Group Marriage, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joddie_is_a_pizza/pseuds/joddie_is_a_pizza
Summary: This set of stories is set a few years into the future after the events of Persona 5 Royal, and in my version of events Akechi is still around. There may possibly be spoilers for P5R, though I will do my best to avoid those. All of the Phantom Thieves are in their early to mid twenties, and Morgana also is able to be human for a time as he wishes, because he wanted to be and why not. (In other words I couldn't figure out how to work him into the story lol)Also, Natsukasii, the name of Haru's cafe, means bringing back happy memories of the past. At least that is what I found online, in a list of Japanese words that have no exact English translation. I may be using it incorrectly, if I am please forgive my ignorance of the Japanese language.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 9





	1. A Unique Set of Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> This set of stories is set a few years into the future after the events of Persona 5 Royal, and in my version of events Akechi is still around. There may possibly be spoilers for P5R, though I will do my best to avoid those. All of the Phantom Thieves are in their early to mid twenties, and Morgana also is able to be human for a time as he wishes, because he wanted to be and why not. (In other words I couldn't figure out how to work him into the story lol)
> 
> Also, Natsukasii, the name of Haru's cafe, means bringing back happy memories of the past. At least that is what I found online, in a list of Japanese words that have no exact English translation. I may be using it incorrectly, if I am please forgive my ignorance of the Japanese language.

Haru smiled quietly as she flipped the sign on the door from open to closed. Natsukashii Cafe, a fitting name, as she often looked back to happy times and anticipated even more in the future. "Futaba-chan, are you about finished up with the dishes?" she asked, walking towards the back of the cafe.

"Yeah, I am, 'Ru," Futaba replied, drying the last dish and placing it on the rack. "By the way, did Ryuji ever tell you when Ann's flight was coming in?"

"No, I haven't heard, but I haven't checked my phone yet," Haru replied, reaching into her purse. "Ugh, it's dead again."

"Why is it you always forget to check your phone?" Ren laughed kindly, coming in from the storage room. "Ryuji messaged me a moment ago, they'll be in at nine tomorrow morning. There was an engine issue with their transfer and the layover was fairly long." He hugged Haru and then Futaba. "Let's go home and get the last of things settled so their apartment is ready for them."

"Futaba and I got that done yesterday, all we were planning otherwise is a warm meal waiting," Haru responded. "Maybe we can have them for dinner tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan," Ren replied, as they all got into their car for the short drive home. Haru had insisted that they all move into her family's estate, on which she had added apartments for Yusuke, Sumire, Ann and Ryuji to use. Ann and Ryuji usually only stayed a couple months out of the year when they came home to visit, otherwise they were usually in England or Paris for Ann's modeling. Sumire and Yusuke didn't stay often, but were also welcome to come and go as they pleased. Makoto, Futaba, Haru and Ren were all very pleased with this arrangement, as they were their marriage.

Something not many people understood, and only their very close friends understood. Ren had married Haru, Futaba, and Makoto and the four of them were very happy about it. Ren was only legally married to Haru, but they all loved each other so much.

When they arrived home, first thing Ren noticed is that Makoto wasn't back yet. She had gone to college and was working at Okumara Foods as head of the ethics board, but would be home soon. She often joined the others for a cup of coffee or tea, before working on whatever she had brought home from work until dinner time. Haru was glad Makoto was interested in the business, she much preferred the cafe like her grandfather used to own.

It had been a stressful day, and after their coffee Haru said she was tired and wanted to rest for a bit, so Futaba decided she wanted to go soak in a bath. 

Futaba sighed as she stepped into the deep bathtub, letting the warmth envelope her as the scent of vanilla lavender candles wafted through the air. Warm baths always relaxed her, no matter how stressed or wound up she was. Sounds of thunderstorms and soft piano played in the background, and Futaba closed her eyes. In the semi-darkness she was at peace.


	2. Makoto's Suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been reading so far. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, if you think there's anything that could be better or changed leave a comment =)

Makoto smiled happily as she rode the subway home from work, having made a couple of detours first. She wanted to suprise not only Ren, but Haru and 'Taba-chan as well. It was supposed to be a guessing game for the two girls, and she hoped they'd like it.

The station was only a couple blocks from their home, and Makoto was glad the sun was shining to match her mood. Upon arriving home, she kicked off her shoes and put them on the shelf in the entryway, then walked up to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable - a pair of leggings and a loose short sundress. Leaving the packages on the bed, she took her phone and messaged Ren.

_Hey, where are you?_ She wrote, wandering downstairs to see Haru had come out of her room and was starting to get the table ready for dinner. Weekdays they had the maid make meals as they were all learning how to cook. _I need to tell you something._

"Mako-chan, when did you get home?" Haru asked, setting the final plate down and coming over to hug her.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Makoto replied. "Sorry I was running late, got caught up with things and wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Still not feeling well?" Haru asked, curious about the situation. "Did you go see Dr. Takemi?"

Makoto's phone buzzed in her hand. _Waiting in your room, love,_ Ren had responded. "Oh, Ren wants me upstairs," she said, avoiding the question. "I'll be back soon to help."

Haru grinned as Makoto nearly ran up the stairs like they were all still in high school. _Same old Mako-chan,_ she thought, placing silverware at everyone's place.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Makoto entered her bedroom to see Ren sitting in the rocking chair she'd had in her room since she was a little girl, in his robe and his hair still wet from a quick shower. He opened his arms and she curled up in his lap, happy to feel safe and warm. 

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ren said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

Makoto smiled shyly. "Yes," she said. "I'm sorry I was late coming home, but you know I haven't been feeling the greatest the past week or so. I stopped by to see Dr. Takemi."

"Is everything all right?" Ren asked. "You aren't overworking yourself again, are you?"

"No," she smiled. "Dr. Takemi actually referred me to a colleague she went to medical school with. I have an appointment with her - Dr. Sadayo Ogami - next week. But she did tell me the underlying cause."

Ren was becoming more worried with each word Makoto said. "Which is?" He asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"I'll be fine," Makoto said, smiling even more than she thought she could. "I'm 12 weeks pregnant!" She went over to the bed and pulled an ultrasound picture out of her bag. "Obviously too early to tell the sex, but it's our baby."

Ren felt relieved, excited, and even more worried all at once. He pulled Makoto to him in a gentle embrace, then kissed her and then her stomach. "We're going to be parents?" He asked, awestruck. 

"We're going to be parents," she echoed. "I bought Haru and Futaba a gift as a hint for them to try to guess. Wait until you see them!" She placed her hands on a barely visible bump on her abdomen. "You are so loved, little one!"

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Haru couldn't describe how she felt as she placed dinner and began to serve everyone some food. It wasn't a bad feeling, she knew that much. She couldn't help but notice Futaba was a lot more relaxed than usual, and that Makoto and Ren seemed to have a secret. 

"Itadakimasu!" Futaba grinned. "It looks so good!"

"Did you help, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"I didn't do much, I just mainly watched," Haru said modestly. "So you never did answer earlier, about how your day was."

Makoto laughed, "okay. Okay!" She reached down and handed both Haru and Futaba a package. This is part of the reason why I was late today... it will help you figure out the other reason."

"Thank you," Futaba replied, carefully opening the box to reveal a tiny Featherman t shirt. "Makoto, this is way too small for me."

"Haru, open your gift, maybe then Futaba's will make more sense," Makoto laughed.

"Thank you," Haru said, opening the package. "A packet of baby's breath seeds... a new bud will appear soon?" She was confused. 

Makoto smiled at Ren. "What kind of flower is it, Haru?" Ren asked her.

"Baby's breath?" Haru said.

It suddenly dawned on Futaba. "IT'S A BABY SHIRT, MAKOTO ARE YOU PREGNANT?!?!?" She squealed, bouncing in her chair.

Haru went and hugged Makoto. "Yes, I did see Dr. Takemi today," Makoto confirmed, pulling out the ultrasound. "It's too early to tell the sex but there's the baby."

"What wonderful news!" Haru said, laughing. "When are you due?"

"In 28 weeks," Makoto said. "I'm 12 weeks along."

"Yay!" Cried Futaba, super excited about it. "If it's a boy you so have to name it after Ren! Or I'll have Ryuji kick his butt!"

"Please, no violence!" Haru protested, going along with Futaba's joking. "Well then, I will have to get some different teas so we have kinds that help with pregnancy symptoms."

"Well, so far I've just been a bit tired, no nausea or anything like that, so let's just wait and see," Makoto said.


End file.
